


dinner's ready

by kurinootwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurinootwrites/pseuds/kurinootwrites
Summary: oh you know, just you preparing a present for your beloved :)
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	dinner's ready

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m not done with the valentines’ specials and the upcoming white day specials, but I was too tempted to write this anyways bc it’s my bb issei’s special day today uwu he deserves some good birthday gift. also, this is my first smut in YEARS so please bear with me whew. also, rated spg under the cut uwu. and ALSO, thank you to @india-katsuki, @karasunomygod, and @fuckinuchihas from the hqhq server for checking and proofreading this one hell of a pussy clencher ack

“Finally.”, Matsukawa sighs as he straightens up his clothes, finally glad that his shift is coming to an end. He checks his things, finalizing for the next day as he packs up his bag to finish the day and finally get a good night’s rest.

Or so he thought.

The vibration of his phone in his pocket catches him off-guard as he walks on his way to the nearest train station, fishing it out as he opens it to the sight of your text message.

|| baby girl: happy birthday, Issei my love! Preparing your birthday present atm hehe hope ya like it ;)

A smile draws out of his face as he hastily replies, typing out an ‘I can’t wait, baby girl!’ as he approaches the train station in a hurry to try and avoid the rush hour as much as possible; In which his efforts proved to be futile as a massive flood of passengers all went into the train, rendering them like a full can of sardines. Barely but luckily, he managed to get a tight spot for him to fit in as the train door closed in on him before the train moved again and went on.

The trip was silent, with more grunts and voices of “Excuse Me!” being heard as people constantly squeezed themselves in the jam-packed train. Issei was no different, changing and adjusting positions one at a time as passengers came and went out each station up until there were actual seats for him to sit down. As soon as seats become available, he takes the advantage for him to at least get a couple minutes of rest before he reaches his station. In the meantime, he grabs his phone back from the depths of his pocket, which vibrates in notification as soon as his hand reaches it.

To his delight, you replied back with a photo, which he could only see unlocked which he did and the next thing he knew, he was looking at a photo of your legs spread, which unraveled your bare glistening cunt in all your glory for him to see. He feels all blood drain all the color on his face as he instantly feels it all rush down to his now throbbing cock as he grapples his sling bag to desperately cover his growing and straining hard-on. He turns off his phone in the meantime, afraid of draining all of his self-control in public, as well as becoming increasingly conscious of the possible prying eyes on the photo that is currently haunting and deeply imprinting in his mind. He waits a couple more minutes long before another slew of messages from you finally nails the coffin for him.

|| baby girl: dinner’s getting ready and the only thing needed left is Daddy~ ;)

|| baby girl: I’ll be waiting ;)

“Fuck, such a tease.”, he lowly mutters in frustration, half-way tempted to ease the pain on his crotch.

That’s it, baby girl. You are so going to get it. he growls in his mind as he makes it in his station just at the right moment, still in one piece. The situation doesn’t help his throbbing crotch as he inconveniently walks past the train door hastily, feeling its tight strain on his pants as he covers it with his sling bag.

He thanks the gods as he finally reaches the doorsteps of your shared apartment unit, breathing heavily both at the way he rushed over and at his cock that was now threatening to pop out of his pants. With a pant, he reaches for the doorknob, opening it to the direct view of you on your back, preparing in the kitchen sans clothing except a frilly deep red apron that barely even covers the peaks of your nipples.

And don’t get him started with your plump ass.

You immediately hear the door open to the sounds of Issei’s footsteps, not looking back as you still prepare dinner for both you and him.

“Ah, Issei! I’m still preparing our dinner but if you’d like there are some leftovers on the table-”

He cuts you off as he violently gropes your bare ass, deliciously cupping your already wet lips as his lengthy fingers graze on its lining. You let out a yelp as you dropped the ladle you were holding in accident, desperately gripping the kitchen counter edge as the sudden intrusion of his fingers left you trembling.

“I-Issei! I-”

“I just came home and I haven’t even fingered you and yet you’re this wet for me, baby girl? Were you too excited for Daddy’s birthday today?”, he hotly whispers in your ear, biting and licking your lobe as he continues his assault on your cunt, leaving you a crying, whimpering mess.

“D-Daddy-”

“Fuck, you’re getting tighter there, baby girl.”, he grunts as your walls clenched tighter on his grazing fingers. With the other unoccupied hand, he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, freeing his painfully swollen cock, leaking with pre-cum as he feels all the suffering and enduring from the train earlier lift off his crotch. Much to your disappointment, his fingers slowly went out of your wet cavern, but his next words left your knees weak and body shivering.

“Kneel.”

You silently face him, albeit still reeling from the assault on your pussy, keeping your eyes on him as you obliged, kneeling to the view of his protruding cock. He rubs his hard member with the strings of your slick left on his used fingers as he preps you, rubbing your lips together as he ushers you to take him with your mouth. Getting the cue, you open them only for him to thrust inside you with speed as he grips your hair tight, triggering your gag reflex.

Issei begins thrusting relentlessly into your mouth, reaching the back of your throat as he releases a series of grunts—a cathartic indication of his earlier pent-up frustration as he closes his eyes, relishing the warm, wet feel of your mouth. He feels the flick of your tongue as you take him deeper and deeper than you’ve ever had before, prompting him to release a loud moan in delight. He lets his instincts take over him as he leverages his grip on your hair to control your head on his cock. Once he was sure that your gag reflex was nowhere in sight, he started shoving into your wet mouth more roughly than before, getting even harder as he drinks at the sight of you looking at him with tears in your eyes and saliva dripping from your used mouth.

“You like that, huh?” He moans out to which you could only partly nod in response.

Trying to not lose grip of him, you clutch onto his thighs trying to grip your remaining vestiges of consciousness as you pump your head back to meet his thrusts, forcing out a moan from him louder than ever before.

“Yes, baby girl! Keep doing that! Do it for Daddy.”

The impending frustration from earlier takes its impending toll as Mattsun knew he wasn’t going to last any longer. He shoves with greater force, feeling the precipice coming closer as you can only moan in cries at the sudden change of pace. He cries out loud as he spurts his thick loads into your mouth, stuttering his hips and grunting in pleasure before stilling as he lodges himself into your throat. 

Like the good girl you are, you swallowed them greedily, sucking out everything and leaving no traces of it behind. After a full minute of intense breathing, Issei could only watch you dazed, breathing heavily as he became more turned on at the sight of his cum threatening to leak from your mouth as he tilted your chin upwards, forcing you to swallow it whole.

He pulls you up with your arms, moving you to a clearer space on the kitchen counter as he bends you over on your stomach, licking his fingers wet as he preps your scintillating folds.

“Just so you know, I’m not done yet, baby girl.”

“Y-You do k-know that—ah!—I’m still m-making—ah!—dinner, right?” You shiver as you feel his length rubbing against your dripping slit. You hear him scoff.

“Eh? But I thought this is dinner...”, he pants out as he slams his entire dick in one go, taking advantage of the already wet state of your folds as he turns you into a moaning and shivering mess at the sudden stretch of your core. He stutters his hips slowly and rhythmically, forcing you to feel every inch and vein of his cock as the sound of his balls slapping against you only makes you aroused even more.

He changes the pace as his thrusts grew in speed and rhythm, making you choke on your saliva at the intensity as his grip on your hips tightened, “H-Hold up t-there, Issei! N-Not so f-fast!”.

You could only grip whatever you could hold on the kitchen counter as he continuously stretches you balls deep, hitting and leaving his marks on your ass as he lets out a frustrated groan. 

“Jesus, what did you expect after sending me a picture of your cunt and then say ‘Dinner’s ready?’, huh?”.

You can only cry and moan at his statement.

“T-Thick—ah!” You wail as your knuckles turn white and you feel his thrusts increase in speed at the remark that heavily petted on his masculinity.

“Look at you taking all of me so well...”, he grunted as the developing sound of wet skin slapping increases in volume and fills your entire living space. Issei takes this as a sign as he starts rubbing your sensitive clit violently with one hand as he unties your sinful apron with the other, completely exposing your back to him.

“Oh my god, Daddy! I-I’m—ugh—wanna c-cum!”

“Then cum, baby.” He lowers himself to your ear and then leaves trails of kisses on your bare back, whispering as his words send shivers down your body. It makes you clench tighter on his girth.

The clench of your cunt against his cock leaves him desperate as he feels a coiling sensation in his lower belly, feeling that he won’t last any longer as his breathing pulsed quicker and his hips pushed further and faster, reaching out further to the deep unexplored nether regions of your walls that left you screaming and crying in bliss. 

You feel his grip tighten on your waist as he cries out your name one more time, cumming into you in thick globs as he stutters his hips at each release before he stills deep into you, making sure that each drop of his seed didn’t go to waste.

Your jaw flickers in pleasure at the increasing warmth of his cum flooding your insides as you feel him slowly pulled out of your folds, disappointed at the lack of your orgasm as he maneuvers your body face-to-face with him. He lays you down tiredly on your back at the kitchen counter as you feel achyand sore from your earlier position.

“Do you think we’re done, baby girl?” He imposes as he removes the dangling apron on your neck, throwing it on the side and finally leaving your oh-so delicious perky breasts bare to him. You swore you see his eyes darken at the sight, licking his lips as his cock stood still and hard, unbeknownst to you.

Your eyes and mouth could only bulge wide in surprise as he shoves into you impatiently for the second time around, groaning at the distilled passion of your clenching walls as he uses your combined evidence of coupling as a lubrication.

It didn’t help when Issei had started his assault on your neck, leaving trails of sensitive kisses all over up until he reached one of your pert nipples. He eagerly licks them teasingly before he devoured it all in his mouth, setting your body and mind on fire at the overstimulation.

How come he’s still hard after two orgasms?, your mind dazes.

Third time’s the charm, I guess?

“D-Daddy! Ugh! T-Too sensitive! O-Oh my god!”

Issei could only cockily laugh at your plight, sending down vibrations on your currently abused nipple which only made you cry louder in pleasure. It didn’t exactly help as he continues on his deep, torrid pumping on your already sensitive folds.

This jerk… Just because he has a thick cock...

But you weren’t complaining, really.

You cling onto his neck, graciously and tightly gripping on his thick hair as the constant waves of pleasure from the heavy pounding into your pussy leaves your eyes swollen red and throat sore. His hands threatened to leave a burning mark on your hips, grasping them tightly to keep you in place as his hips went harder and faster into you.

“Y-Yes, daddy! Right there!” You moan out loud as you felt his dick reach the more deeper, unimaginable recesses of your nether regions, ones that you never knew were reachable. With a muffled grunt, he makes sure to piston his cock in the same manner and pace, leaving you further crying and wailing in bliss.

His skillful mouth leaves your abused nipple, now thoroughly coated in saliva, exposing it to the cold air and making it harden more as his one hand leaves his vice-like grip on your waist, tending to your head as he swathes your sweat-soaked hair as he pushes his lips into yours tenderly despite the ruthless pounding happening otherwise. He feels your heart pound intensely against his chest as you felt your hard, sensitive peaks brush over his broad, muscular planes.

Your mind goes into a daze as you feel the sensory overload overwhelming you in the greatest sense. The scent of sweat and sex (and just Issei’s masculine scent, oh my Lord) as well as the sound of wet skin slapping against skin was just too much for you to process.

“I—hng—love—hng—you—hng—so much!”, Issei groans out, punctuating each word per thrust as he feels the all-too familiar burning and coiling sensation in his loins, only this time more stronger than the last time. You can only see him become more desperate for release, with his face shifting to borderline pain and his moans growing louder and desperate as you mewl louder at the sensation of his thick fingers rubbing your overworked and sensitive clit.

“I-I love you t-too, Daddy!”

“Cum with me, baby.”, he groans as spasms of pure ecstasy ran down his veins.

“D-Daddy, ugh yes!”

He releases an animalistic growl, biting down your neck in intense pleasure as he feels his cum gushing out of his system and into your femininity for the second consecutive time. Altogether, he feels the sprinkling sensation of your release as he presses your sensitive nub for the final time, with your walls clenching down on him further, leaving you both exhausted in pleasure. He stills his hips into you deep one more time all before he gently pulls his now flaccid cock out of you, with a trail of his cum threatening to spill from your overworked folds.   
With a gentle touch, he presses a couple of fingers to prevent them from spilling out before he touches your lower belly, basking at the thick amounts of his cum sloshing inside you. You moan at the gesture on your still sensitive body.

“Did that feel good, my girl?” He asks tenderly, kissing you afterwards as opposed to his animalistic behavior earlier.

“Mmmh”, you hum in agreement as Issei feels all his energy fucked out of him, laying down on your chest. You gently massage his head and went to play with his thick locks of hair.

“Well then you can say that I had a good dinner, then.”

“Well happy birthday to you, then.”


End file.
